


Meta x Marx x Magolor

by Jamesthekitsune



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamesthekitsune/pseuds/Jamesthekitsune
Summary: Meta Knight, Marx, and Magolor have had some interesting experiences separately, but can it bring them together in a way none of them were expecting?
Relationships: Magolor/Mark | Marx, Magolor/Meta Knight, Mark | Marx & Meta Knight
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "[Text]" is speaking, *[Text]* is thoughts

Meta Knight was sleeping in the Halberd when he hears a loud crash outside the forest. He quickly jumps up to grab his mask and sword and brings them up to the top deck. He takes a quick moment to survey the surrounding area.

\--Meta Knight--  
*. . . It's cool out tonight. Almost makes me wish I could keep the mask off. It's not safe, though. Nobody needs to know.*  
I sigh and attach the mask, then jump off the side of my ship, the Halberd, to glide over to the crash. Upon getting closer, I hear a familiar mad cackling of a certain pink jester. . .  
[Meta Knight] "Marx! What are you doing here?!"  
[Marx] "Ehehehehe, hey Edge! I thought I'd have some fun with Magolor in the forest!"  
I hear a small voice peep up after Marx's. "Marx, I told you this was a bad idea. . ."  
[Meta Knight] "Magolor, what did I tell you? Stay away from Marx!"  
[Magolor and Marx] "Aww, come on."  
I sigh and drift down to them. "I'm taking you both to my ship until I figure out what to do with you. You do not get a say in the matter. Make this easy on all of us, and come willingly."  
I stay there and watch them until they both groan and come with me to the Halberd.

"Good. You're staying in the extra rooms until I get this figured out. Don't try anything funny, the crew will be watching."  
Marx and Magolor fly and float, respectively, to the ship with me. I guide them to their respective spare rooms before retreating to the cockpit.  
[Axe Knight] "Everything alright, sir?"  
[Meta Knight] "If you take away the fact that Magalor and Marx are known for trouble and my annoyance of being woken up so abruptly, yes, everything is alright."  
[Axe Knight] "What do you plan to do with them, sir?"  
[Meta Knight] ". . . I don't know. Those two have a knack for trouble, but they've been quiet lately. It makes me concerned for what they might do. . ."  
[Axe Knight] "Do you wish to talk about it, sir?"  
I shake my head with a sigh and lie my head against the center console. I'm so tired. . .  
[And next chapter, we cut to Marx and Magolor]


	2. Marx and Magolor talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd chapter of this fic, in which I write in the darkness in the middle of the night so I can't see my laptop's keys and I struggle to not make so many typos I can't progress the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to specify last chapter, --[Name]-- means the point of view is from that character. One last thing is that this should probably be read in "full work" view, since chapters will be short until I get used to writing on ao3.

\--Magolor--  
[Marx] "Hey Magolor, you're awfully quiet, something wrong?"  
[Magolor] "No, aside from me being unable to hear my own thoughts from you jumping on the bed constantly."  
"Aww, come on, it's fun! I think you're being a grumpy egg wizard cat."  
"A. . . a what now?"  
"Grumpy egg wizard cat! You're round, you're a wizard, and you look like a cat! Egg wizard cat!"  
"I- I can't even, Marx. How do you come up with this stuff? Should I be concerned?"  
"Nonsense, my catboy friend! It's you that I should be concerned about anyways."  
"What for? I haven't. . . I haven't been mumbling in my sleep, have I? You don't know anything you shouldn't, do you?"  
". . . Well, I was making a joke at first, but now you have me genuinely concerned. What's wrong, Mags?"  
"I-it's nothing, Marx. I'll tell you eventually. And I think Meta Knight is approaching."  
\--Marx--  
I lied in my bed silently to listen for Meta Knight, and whaddya know? Mags was right, he is coming over here.  
[M.K.] "You two are loud. Stop jumping on the bed, Marx, you're shaking the entire ship. Somehow."  
[Marx] "How dare you accuse me of such a preposterous act?! I am offended that you would think I could do such a-"  
[M.K.] "I can see you through the Halberd's cameras, which I had installed specifically because of one of your pranks."  
[Magolor] "What did he do?"  
[Marx] "Ehehehehe, I remember that one! I switched around everyone's possessions and phones! That was surprisingly but chaotically fun."  
I hear Mags snicker a bit from the other room and I join in with him. Meta Knight, unsurprisingly, is unamused.  
[M.K] "Go to bed. Now."  
[Marx] "Oh, fiiiine."  
[Magolor] "'Night, then, you two."  
That surprises me a little, since the Mags I know isn't too prone to sleeping on a whim like that. He usually stays up past even when I do, but tonight I hear him crawl into the sheets almost immediately.  
\--Meta Knight--  
I slowly walk up to the balcony on the top deck of the Halberd and take off my mask again. *It's quite windy tonight. A storm may be rolling in tomorrow.*  
The sound of someone's footsteps behind me breaks my train of thought and I whip my sword out and spin around to face them.  
[Mace Knight] "Woah, sir, i-it's just me! I didn't realize you were up here, especially with your mask off-!"  
I quickly shove it back on, but it feels. . . foreign, suddenly. Wrong. Hard, cold. . . mechanical. I hear my breathing get heavier, but my body feels numb. Not again. . . I refuse. . .  
. . . Everything is heavy. I'm slow. What am I doing? Am I in control? I. . . I can move my arm. Focus on that. I can feel my sword in my hand still. It's warm. Warm is good. Warm is comforting. Warm is good, Warm is comforting. . .  
". . . Sir? Are you alright. . . ?"  
Mace Knight's voice brings me back to the deck of the Halberd. The Halberd. . . I'm safe here. I know this place. Everything is alright.  
"Y. . . yes. I'm fine, Mace Knight."  
"You were standing there, staring at your mask. Your breathing got heavy, too. Let's get you inside again."  
I nod at Mace Knight and tell him I'll be in with him in just a moment. I take one last look at my mask. . . the metal is scratched and scarred where the robotics were. Those. . . godforsaken robotics. I was enslaved. I can still hear her voice and that damn song in my head. . .  
I forgo the mask and walk inside with it in my hand. Mace Knight gives me a questioning look.  
"Are you sure you're alright, sir?"  
"I'm fine. I just need sleep. That is all."  
He nods after a moment and I walk past him to my living quarters. It sounds like Marx and Magolor went to bed. Good. I don't want to be woken up by them again. I cover myself with the sheets of my bed, and escape into the grasps of the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

\--Magolor--  
It was early morning already when I heard Meta Knight walking down the hallway again, which I thought was strange, since I could've sworn he went to bed already. I expected him to gripe at us for something, but then I heard him. . . crying a little? That's not Meta Knight. . . is it? I quietly climb out of the bed and go to open the door, which to my surprise is unlocked. I open it quickly but quietly and walk out into the hallway.  
". . . Meta Knight? Is that you?"  
I thought it still wasn't him for a moment, because when he turned around, I didn't see the metallic mask he usually wears, but instead a blue Kirby with yellow eyes and tears under them.  
"I- s-sorry I wasn't expecting you to-"  
"Go back into the room. Now. You saw or know nothing."  
I nod quickly and stumble back into the room, shutting the door behind me and landing on the bed.

\--Meta Knight--  
*Dammit! Why did he have to come out right at that moment?!* I can feel my breathing get a bit heavier again. Try to relax. . . he won't tell anyone. I trust him enough for that. I'm alright.  
. . . What's happened to me all of a sudden? This isn't normal for me. I need to keep my composure up. I'm Meta Knight. I need to be seen as a protector, and nothing else. Nobody needs to know what I don't tell them. I sigh and stand up straight, walking back to my room in the Halberd and attempting to sleep once more. So much for getting a drink. . .  
[A few hours later, about 7:30 AM]  
. . . They're up already. Do they ever sleep? I can hear Marx jumping on his bed again, and Magolor arguing with him that he's not a "grumpy egg wizard catboy". I question them sometimes.  
With a sigh, I put my mask on and take a moment to feel the gouges in it. I haven't had a good way to fix it up since. . . Suzie mechanized me. Trying to ignore the sound of her voice singing The Noble Haltmann, I walk out of my room and knock on Marx and Magolor's doors.  
[M.K.] "Hey, cut it out you two. Some of us want to sleep still."  
[Marx] "Sorry, Edge!"  
[Magolor] "Sorry. Why do you call him Edge?"  
[Marx] "Because he's the edgiest thing in this universe!"  
[M.K.] "Do you not remember my rival in the Mirror World?"  
[Magolor] "Well, going by Marx's statement, that doesn't count since the Mirror World isn't technically our universe."  
[M.K.]". . . Fine. I suppose that's true."  
[Marx] "Hey are we able to come out of our rooms, or are we locked in here? I wanna eat some ice cream."  
[M.K.]"I. . . suppose you can come out of your rooms."  
I see Marx and Magolor exit them, Magolor giving me a quick glance of. . . concern? Marx is bouncing around on a beach ball, *Where did he get that, anyways? He didn't have it when I brought him here*, and starts humming something. And now he's- when did he get ice cream?  
[M.K.] "Marx, what is the point of getting out of your room to eat ice cream when you're able to eat it anywhere."  
I hear Magolor sigh in disappointment.  
[Marx] "Ehehehe, because I was just messing with you."  
I sigh as well and just walk to the cockpit.  
[it's an abrupt place to stop but I'll add more later]


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marx, Magolor, and Meta Knight have a discussion.

After entering the cockpit. . . again. . . Axe Knight gives me a strange stare.  
[M.K.] ". . . Is there a problem?"  
[Axe Knight] "No, sir. You've just been acting strangely since Marx and Magolor came onto the ship."  
"And what, exactly, are you implying?"  
"Just that maybe you could take some time to actually talk with them. Gods know we need something different to happen around here."  
"I thought you liked it here."  
"I do like it here, sir, but it's dreadfully boring doing the same minor maintenance every day."  
I say nothing and so he continues to stare at me, smirking when I finally reply.  
". . . Fine. I'll do it later."  
"Why later? You have all the time in the world. Dreamland is safe, the Halberd is in perfect shape, Kirby is asleep, and King Dedede is up in his castle not causing trouble for once."  
I sigh. "I. . . suppose you're right. I'll go visit them now, if it'll make you happy."  
It had been only about 5 minutes since I entered, but it had felt like an hour. I slowly headed over to the guest rooms I had forced Marx and Magolor into and knocked on both their doors.  
[M.K] "Come over to the kitchen when you can."  
[Marx & Magolor] "Why?"  
[M.K] "Just do it so Axe Knight doesn't bother me about it any more than he already had."  
[Marx] "Who?"  
[Magolor] "Whatever. Just come along with me, Marx."  
[A few minutes later]  
I see the two walk in and sit down uncomfortably.  
[Marx] "Soooo. . . did we do something wrong?"  
[M.K.] "No, you haven't done anything. Axe Knight told me to talk to you so it's not so boring around here."  
[Magolor] "He does have a point."  
I sigh again. "I guess that was my fault. I shouldn't've locked you in there."  
[Magolor] "I did have Marx give me some books, so I wasn't completely bored, but. . . yeah. You shouldn't've done that."  
I look over at Marx. "Marx, why have you two stayed here this whole time? You could just teleport yourself and Magolor out of here. I've seen what you can do."  
He shrugs. "Because we didn't want to worry you."  
[M.K.] "You. . . what?"  
[Magolor] "We didn't want to worry you. We know you don't trust us, and we get that. It's more than reasonable, with what we've both done."  
[Marx] "Yeah. . . not to mention how it's affected everyone, including ourselves."  
[M.K.] "What do you mean?"  
[Magolor] ". . . Just imagine our situations for a moment. I tricked Kirby into defeating Landia so I could steal the Master Crown, thinking it would give me limitless power, but instead I get turned into a. . . a freakish THING against my will, being controlled against my will, hurting the people that may not have been my friends at the time but still helped me against my will, and feeling everything they do to me, only to have the Master Crown shatter and send me to some void in the middle of space, with seemingly no way of getting back!"  
[Marx] "And I tricked Kirby into summoning a Nova so I could take over Dreamland, only to still somehow be defeated by him. A little pink puffball, winning against a nightmarish jester who thought he could do everything. I got cast out into space, floating there for who knows how long, and it was horrible. It was only me and my thoughts, and those thoughts were constantly berating me for being weak and worthless. When Magolor found me, I felt so indescribably tired. I cried in his arms for what felt like forever and then slept for 4 days straight, and it was plagued by nightmares and flashes of pain."  
I sit there for a while, slowly absorbing the truth of their words and dealing with the shock of my ignorance.  
"I-I'm sorry. I never thought. . ."  
I can barely see the two through the veil of tears that crept up on me, breaking through the mental mask I had placed for the first time in a long while. . .


	5. Chapter 5

\--Magolor--  
. . . It was strange seeing Meta Knight cry. I had never thought of him as the type for it, and yet here he was, sitting in a chair in the kitchen with his mask off, quietly trying to suppress them so he didn't make any noise. I felt bad. I felt really, really bad. I didn't mean for that to happen, I just. . . I got upset, and I needed to get it off my mind. Marx looked like he felt the same, and we nonverbally agreed to keep waiting until Meta Knight felt better. I got up and got a glass of water for him, and he quickly downed the whole thing, which also seemed to help.  
After another moment or two, he took a deep breath and had calmed down quite a bit. Marx and I both also felt a bit better.  
[M.K.] "I. . . I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting for that to happen. . ."  
[Marx] "Hey, it's alright. I think you needed that a lot more than you thought."  
I glanced over to him in a bit of surprise, he's usually pretty bad at comforting people. "We're sorry as well. We. . . we just got upset that nobody considered how the things we've done affected us too."  
[Marx] "Mhm. But it's out of our systems now. But. . . I do have to ask, why did it shake you up so much? I don't know of anything that's happened to you  
[M.K] ". . . I hurt Kirby. I hurt him so much."  
[Magolor] "You- you what?"  
[M.K.] "I harmed Kirby, to the point he looked like he was going to cry. Twice."  
[Marx] ". . . Oh."  
[M.K.] "You both know Susie, correct?"  
[Magolor & Marx] "Mhm."  
[M.K.] "When Haltmann mechanized Popstar, he captured almost everything. I had to fight off more newly-turned cyborgs for almost half a day before I was captured. Haltmann gave Susie permission to mechanize me and turn me into a robot servant, made to stop Kirby from interfering. But when we first met, he knew I wasn't myself, and he tried to stop me, and so we fought, and fought, and fought. Eventually. . . I failed. In a good way. I was released from whatever control Susie had over me, meaning I could control myself again. I didn't have to just be a husk in a body that didn't feel or work like mine anymore. But it didn't last long. Susie found me again, trying to cast off the miniature missile silos and whatever else she put onto me. She captured me again, and not only repaired the first things she made, but added even more to me, and sent me off to stop Kirby once again. But again, I failed. I flew off to who knows where and was later found by Dedede. He helped me get everything off and destroyed it. Smashed it to pieces with his hammer."  
[Marx] "I. . . that's. . . yikes."  
[Magolor] "So. . . you weren't unconcious, were you. You felt every strike against him, every hit against you, and your limbs moving on your own against your will in a body that wasn't yours anymore."  
[M.K.] "Everything. And I was defenseless against it."  
[Magolor] "That's what happened to me. . . it's horrible, isn't it?"  
Meta Knight nods.   
[Marx] ". . . Do you ever have nightmares about what happened? Do you ever feel that same sensation of being trapped, or the feeling of being struck over and over again?"  
He nods again.  
"I still have nightmares about what happened to me, and I'm not in control anymore when I have them. I feel every cut against my body, and the impact of the Nova explosion. It hurts every time, and I have to feel the helplessness of floating around in space again. I've made it a habit to wake myself up every hour just so I don't have to deal with it."  
[M.K.] ". . . I'm truly sorry to hear that."  
\--Marx--  
We all sat silently after that, with Meta Knight taking a moment to put his mask back on and trace grooves in it. He explains after a moment that they're scars from some of the mechanization that were left there.  
I try to lighten the mood a bit. I am a jester, after all.  
"Well. . . that one one heck of an icebreaker."  
[M.K] "Marx-. . ."  
[Magolor] "No, that's- he has a point with that. Neither of us knew anything about you until now."  
[Marx] "What do you suppose we do now?"  
Meta Knight and Magolor sit there for a moment and think.  
[M.K.] "I. . . I think I want to help you two."  
[Magolor] "What do you mean?"  
[M.K] "I want to try and help you recover from what's happened to you. It's just the right thing to do now. You've been neglected for too long already, and I see that now. We'll all see it now. And. . . I want to do it to help myself, too. I didn't accept that what happened to me caused problems for myself until now, and I feel I should do it with you two."  
[Marx] "I get it. We've been through. . . maybe not the most similar situations, but they've all ended up in unresolved trauma. And I do get that it sound cliche when it's put in that way, but it's what happened."  
[Magolor] "Yeah, why not? It does make sense. We agree on it, then?"  
Meta Knight nods once again and sticks his hand out onto the table. Magolor and I put our paws on top of it and sit there like that for a moment.  
"Should we. . . do or say anything?"  
[M.K.] "I don't think that'd be necessary."  
[Marx] "Alright.' I move my paw off of Magolor's, and he moves his off of Meta Knight's.  
[Magolor] ". . . I think we should head to bed. Maybe help Marx with his sleep problems."  
[M.K] "I'll come with in a moment. I need to go to the cockpit one more time."  
[Magolor] "We'll come with you there, then."  
\--Meta Knight--  
After nodding and standing up, I guide them to the cockpit and walk over to Axe Knight.  
[Axe Knight] "Hello, sir. Everything went well, from what it looks like?"  
[M.K.] ". . . I suppose it did, in a way. I'm only here for a moment to tell you that you were right."  
Axe Knight smirks at me. "I told you. Now go to bed, all three of you, it's late."  
[Magolor] "We were just getting to that."  
And so we did, walking back to our bedrooms. Before I get inside of mine, though, Magolor stops me.   
"Come sleep with us. Just in case."  
I turn around to the two both going into Marx's room, and I follow after a moment and a shrug of "why not?" Marx conjured up 2 quick beds next to his and we all climbed into one separately and quickly fell asleep. Must've taken more energy than we all thought to get everything out. I once again drift into the grasps of the dark, but this time it feels more. . . warm and comforting. With my last shred of conciousness, I wonder if maybe talking about it has already helped. . .


	6. Chapter 6

\--Marx--  
It felt strange having more than just myself in the room, especially while I slept, and I'd have to admit it felt really weird. I didn't even think it would help my sleep problem, but Mags assured me he'd help. So I crawled into my bed and the others crawled into theirs, and I slowly sunk into sleep.  
. . . I hear myself cackle and a Nova behind me. I see Kirby below me, and-  
I wake up to the morning and remember nothing else. It had been a long while since I got a full night's sleep, and it felt. . . amazing to get one again. I literally bounce out of my bed and see that Magolor and Meta Knight have already gotten out of bed, so I hop onto a beach ball and roll around the ship to look for them, which I eventually do in the cockpit.  
"Oh, jeez, it's bright out. How ling was I asleep?"  
[Magolor] "Let's just say that I don't know how you survived this long sleeping the way you did."  
[M.K.] "It's been over a day."  
[Magolor] "You're no fun."  
[Marx] "I slept for over an entire day?! I think that's a new record!"  
[Magolor] "I-. . . ugh. Marx, I can't figure out why you do what you do."  
[Marx] "Ehehe, I can't either!"  
I hear Meta Knight sigh. "Well, from how energetic Marx is, it looks like it worked."  
[Marx] "Looks like what worked?"  
[Magolor] "I, uh. . . worked some mind magic on you when it looked like you were having your nightmare."  
[Marx] "O-kay. . . and how many times did you do that."  
[Magolor] "Uh, 8, I think?"  
Meta Knight nods in agreement. "8 times."  
[Marx] "So did you get any sleep yourselves?"  
[Magolor] "Yeah, a bit."  
[Marx] ". . . Huh. Well, thanks. I do feel a lot better."  
[M.K.] "Try to not make it a habit of sleeping for over a day. Magolor was quite worried he did something wrong."  
[Magolor] "Well, of course I would! I don't like using magic on people and I've never done that particular thing either!"  
[Marx] "Oh, so that's why it took you so many times, hm?"  
[Magolor] "Yes, actually, it is but now that I know what to do it shouldn't take as long. Meanie."  
I giggle at him and lie on the floor of the cockpit for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, glad you decided to read this. Sorry for all the typos I'm assuming I'm going to make since I'm writing this before the story, mobile keyboard is relentlessly evil. This is my first fic here, but I have a few more up my sleeve, including a special Wings of Fire one. . . hehehe.


End file.
